yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Gama
Gama (画魔 Gama),' '''also referred to as "The Master of Disguise" in the English dub and the "Body-painter Bearer" in the original Japanese version, is a member of the Shinobi and fights for Team Masho in the Dark Tournament. He was voiced by the late Kazuyuki Sogabe in Japanese and Christopher Sabat in Funimation's English dub.' Appearance Under his hooded, black, Shinobi robe, Gama is revealed as an alien-looking apparition, being both slim and lanky. His pale white skin is often decorated with special makeup that Gama had derived from his own blood, and his face is distinguished by long, pointy ears and a sharp chin. His garments include a light green bandana on his head, a green skirt with a red and gold belt, golden plates on his two knees, and gray shimmels on his lower legs. Gama utilizes two paint brushes as his weapons, which he uses to paint his makeup on himself, or to write seals on his opponents. The brushes are carried around on Gama's belt and are implied to be made of his own Yoki. Personality Cunning and deceitful, Gama is extremely loyal to his Shinobi teammates during the Dark Tournament, willingly giving his life in order to improve his team's chances of defeating Team Urameshi. Though an aggressive fighter, Gama, after gaining a true advantage in a fight, tends to delay the killing of his opponents rather than destroying them as soon as possible, being confident that the opponent can't fight back after being exposed to his abilites. This trait proves fatal during his match against Kurama, ultimately leading to his death. He is very honorable towards his teammates, however, and sacrifices himself for their well-being. He, like Suzaku, has a contempt for humans, thus hating Kurama, a demon for siding with humans, and referring the modern use of make-up as a bastardization of the original tribal use of war paint. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga As the third round of the Dark Tourname nt begins, Jin and Yusuke, captains of Team Masho and Team Urameshi, respectively, agree to fight five one-on-one matches to decide the round; meanwhile, Ruka , a beautiful enchantress claiming to be a nurse, incapacitates Hiei and the Masked Fighter, as the tournament committee rules the two ineligible to participate in the round. Gama, the second of team Masho to reveal himself, takes off his black robe and hood and steps into the ring, preparing to face off against Kurama in the first match of the round. As the match begins, Gama decorates himself with his own mysterious makeup, causing a powerful red aura to surround his body. He then quickly charges Kurama, throwing swift, powerful punches in an effort to prevent his foe from forming a strategy. Though none of his punches land, Gama successfully coats Kurama's lower left ankle with a layer of his own special makeup, thus rendering Kurama's entire left leg immobile. Kurama, stunned, is to all intents and purposes, unable to think of a plan, while Gama quickly paralyzes not only Kurama's right leg, but both of his arms as well. Gama, now confident and ready to accept victory, prepares for his final blow. He quickly charges at his opponent, extending his right arm for a deadly jab. However, just before Gama's arm makes contact with Kurama's body, Kurama, using his head to maneuver his rose whip- which has become wrapped around his hair- critically slices Gama's body in several places, causing Gama to suffer profuse bleeding. Gama now falls at the feet of Kurama, who vows to spare Gama's life only if he releases Kurama from his paralysis. On the verge of death, Gama refuses Kurama's proposal, spending his final dying moments spewing his own blood on Kurama's body in order to seal Kurama's demon energy and help Team Masho defeat Team Urameshi. Though a noble gesture, it destroys his chances for survival, leaving Gama sprawled out on the stadium ring, gruesomely slain. Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Speed: '''Gama is able to move at speeds that caught even Kurama off-guard. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Gama is a C Class demon with body-paint increasing Yoki. He excels in powerful close combat, hand-to-hand. Techniques/Moves Fighting Style '''Enhancing & Debilitating Curses // Kamikaze: Gama's fighting style involves increasing his attributes and physical abilities, while weakening his opponent's. He takes advantage of his somewhat above average speed to mark his opponents, and strikes once are their limbs are weighed down and can be viewed as vulnerable. He is willing to sacrifice himself to weaken his opponent as much as possible if victory seems hopeless. He quotes that the way of the Shinobi, is "to give your all for the team" in the manga. * Body Makeup (戦闘の粧, Sentō no'' Shō'', translated as A''dornment of Combat): Gama possesses an unusual demon power. By using his own blood, Gama is able to manufacture body makeup with various magical properties. When Gama covers himself with this makeup, his demonic energy increases, endowing him with enhanced speed and strength. The offensive makeup is called "War Paint" in the Viz translation. *'Makeup of Chains (獄錠の粧, Gokujō'' no Shō'', translated as Prison Lock of Cosmetics): By mixing his blood with paint, Gama transfers his energy into his opponent by layering the foe's body with his special makeup in the shape of an infinity symbol. This causes temporary paralysis to whatever body part in which the symbol is located, making the victim feel as though he or she is being weighed down by at least two-thousand pounds (each mark is 20 kg in the manga). Called Shackle Paint in the Viz Translation. *'''Makeup of the Seal (念縛封呪の粧, Nen Baku Fū Ju no Shō, translated as Secure Binding Seal Curse of Cosmetics): A set of two kanji words (封呪, Fū Ju, translated as Sealing Curse) created when Gama's blood is spilled and lands on his opponent. When this appears on an enemy, it seals away his or her Spirit/Demon Energy. Even if Gama were to die, the effect of the curse would linger for a limited amount of time. Video Game Techniques *'Makeup of Invisibility:' Gama uses his makeup to turn invisible. He uses this attack in Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament. It wears off when Gama is struck. *Gama demonstrates levitation in his win pose in Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament. Trivia *Gama bears a strong resemblance to a witch doctor, his demon powers even resembling those of Voodoo magic or various other tribal witchcrafts. *'Gama '''''is Japanese for toad. *He is the only member of Team Masho who unambiguously died. *Gama is the only member of Team Masho whose techniques and epithet are not associated with a force of nature. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Lower C-Class Demons Category:C-Class